


magic of smiles.

by luna (orphan_account)



Series: yuki birthday! [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, kinda based off on fairy tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luna
Summary: if i'm with you, love and dreams can turn magical.





	magic of smiles.

Yuto envied Hyunggu for having ice-making magic. It was something cool; he could create ice without much effort and be comfortable on hot days. Summer did not bother him, his body was always cold no matter how heated the weather was, it was never trouble. Yuto was really jealous because Hyunggu’s magic was not dangerous, it could not cause any serious harm to anyone, he could use his powers whenever he wanted without worrying – and seriously, the guy even knew how to deal and control the magic very well, _no one_ needed to be apprehensive around him.

Yuto envied Hyunggu because he was not cursed with something as _abominable_ as black magic.

He felt it running in his veins, he felt it making his head ache and his heart throb painfully against his ribcage. It was something dreadful, unstable, malignant, beastly and _fatal_. Yuto was afraid of using it, he was afraid of it taking control of his body, his mind, his emotions and destroying everything that matters to him, everything that he promised to protect. His shaky hands were frightened by the mere thought of touching the awakening mark on his chest, the mark that sealed his soul and the monstrous thing that belonged to him, the wolf that threatened to attack him anytime. Yuto was afraid of this magic that existed inside of him. Yuto was afraid of _himself_.

His self-depreciating thoughts were stopped by slender fingers caressing the back of his hand, dark-chocolate eyes transmitting nothing but concern, matching with a frown and semi-parted cherry lips that seemed to have the urge to say something, anything that could help Yuto in this kind of situation. He smiled kindly at Hyunggu, bringing his free hand to stroke the boy’s hair, which made him close his eyes and let out a satisfactory sound. Of course, it did not distract him enough to avoid questions.

“What’s bothering you?” the soft voice spoke, the eyes fluttering open again to stare right into Yuto’s soul, unable to let any lie slip.

“Nothing, it’s just… Nothing,” he looked away from Hyunggu’s gaze, not being able to talk about it, not now.

The ice controller pouted slightly, shrugging a little, “if you say so…” and with that, they did not mind the issue anymore, just cuddling against the sofa, Hyunggu lying on Yuto’s chest comfortably, his chilly breath hitting the taller one’s neck and giving him goosebumps. Yuto started to stroke Hyunggu’s fluffy hair again, entangling his fingers in the strands, massaging the guy’s scalp affectionately. It lasted a few minutes before Hyunggu jumped out of his embrace with an enthusiastic expression, “let me show you something cool!”

“Right…” Yuto mumbled, arching one of his eyebrows playfully while he started to sit properly on the sofa, following Hyunggu’s movements.

Thus, unexpectedly, Hyunggu’s hands started to radiate coldness as he put the open palms side by side. A white light partly blue-pigmented emitting magical vibes surrounded Hyunggu and he closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was doing. Yuto observed closely at the same time that snowflakes started to move in spirals, creating a small whirlwind made of gelid snow slowly turning into ice. That was Hyunggu’s magic, working in such a delicate way that Yuto wanted to preserve all of the preciosity this moment held within.

Flocks gently began to take form, accumulating in a way that a definite shape was apparent now. It seemed soft to the touch, Yuto wanted to take it in his hands and treasure it, however he could not, and he should let Hyunggu finish his task. A few more snowflakes gathered around the thing Hyunggu was doing with his power, until it stopped and he opened his eyelids, graciously staring at his feat. It started to glow more and more, so much that Yuto had to look away, and then the scintillated thing could handle being admired for a while. It was now pure ice, cerulean and _stunning_.

“Well, it’s not that cool because I still need to work on it and improve, and you know how much my imagination is limited, so… I tried my best, anyway, so I hope you like it,” Hyunggu said with a quiet voice, rather shy about what he did, holding onto the _two wolves_ crystallized in his hands.

Yuto was awestruck, “it’s amazing, like everything you do,” he mumbled, not daring to make eye-contact with Hyunggu, just keeping his attention on the animals the other held, touching it with the tips of his fingers, “thanks for that, Hyunggu,” a ghost of a smile tickled the corner of Yuto’s mouth, but he suppressed it.

“No problem,” his face felt lukewarm as Yuto’s hands brushed against his, mesmerized by the icy sculpture, yet the emotion did not quite reach his features at all, “you still have that burdened look, what should I do…” Hyunggu grimaced underneath Yuto’s sharp glare, unable to focus on anything but the twist his stomach did.

“You really don’t need to worry about it,” Yuto’s silky left palm fitted Hyunggu’s cheek who leaned in into the contact made, searching for comfort.

Still, Hyunggu stubbornly pressed, “but you’re still bothered by it, why? What is it?”

Yuto played with a strand of Hyunggu’s hair, biting his inner cheek, “it’s just- I was thinking about my _magic_.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, don’t need to worry-”

“You’re blaming yourself again for owning this kind of magic, aren’t you?”

Silence, suffocating, consuming. It was like the world’s weight landed right into his chest and the awakening mark started to sting. Yuto wanted to scratch it and rip it off, throw that stupid label away so he would not have to deal with the memories of all the unhappiness and dread it brought to him.

“Well, I mean- Kind of?”

“You…” Hyunggu sighed, exhausted, putting the wolves on the table in front of them right after, “it’s your magic, isn’t it?” he inquired firmly, a strange trace of confidence expressed in his face.

“Unfortunately…” Yuto managed to answer, smile sad and somber.

“But if you didn’t own this magic, would you be dangerous to other people? Would you be able to hurt me?” the seriousness in Hyunggu’s eyes carried everything Yuto did not need right now, he was not pleased to continue this kind of conversation, so he snapped.

“Of course not!” his tone sounded struggled, almost airy; like his breath was heavy and so it was, though he refused to accept that he was panicking about a stupid matter.

“And would you be able to hurt someone with this power in your hands?” _that_ caught him off of guard, a lump formed in his throat and the sensation of dryness made him dizzy.

“No, but Hyunggu, you don’t understand-”

“No, I don’t. But I’m willing to try and I want to stay by your side no matter what happens. To me, you aren’t dangerous, so the black magic that shares the same person who isn’t capable of hurting someone isn’t dangerous at all,” Yuto was taken aback by his words, his eyes widening in disbelief, surprise and some confusion. Despite all the conflicting feelings burning inside of him, he felt grateful and looked kind of amused.

“If you say so…” was all he managed to properly say.

“Trust me, okay?”

How could he say _no_ to him, especially with that smile that resembled the Sun itself? It does not matter how many stars there are in the universe, none of them could shine as bright as the mere human in front of Yuto right now. Suddenly, Hyunggu was so warm instead of the usual icy-like stereotype that he carried with him painfully. No, he was not _warm_ , Yuto was warm. Hyunggu was just freezing-burning all of his fears and worries away. He was turning all the hate Yuto thrown at his own self into ice and breaking it, crashing it until the last pieces cannot be restored. Yuto felt like he could cry, but instead he buried his nose on Hyunggu’s neck, breathing his scent and feeling at ease. The ice controller’s hands caressed his back, drawing small patterns on it, the sweetest things leaving his mouth with that angelic, velvety voice he owned.

And Yuto could handle the black magic that was a part of him as long as Hyunggu stayed by his side, beaming at him and supporting him and _loving_ him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> "let's write just 200 words for this au" i said, "it'll be short and just a one time thing" i said... i played myself lol
> 
> i'm kind of planning on writing something bigger with this AU? because i loved writing it?
> 
> the drabble plan is dead i'll just write whatever my fingers want to lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
